Death Note - El Chico Nuevo
by KateBloodrack
Summary: Entramos en la vida de L Lawliet Ryuzaki en secundaria. Kate Owen tendra una amistad y un secreto que guardar. ¿Su encuentro significara algo? ¿Ayudara en uno de sus casos? ¿Cambiara el FINAL? L Ryuzaki y OC - Death Note


**Hola… Hoy les traigo un nuevo FanFic, espero que les guste ^^ Dejen reviews**

El POV Significa que el personaje cuenta desde su propia observación:3

Saludos…!

**L**

**Death Note – El Chico Nuevo.**

Ese día era normal… Se suponía.

Me llamo Kate Owen, pero todos me llaman Katy. Vivo en Inglaterra.

Mis padres me acaban de cambiar, ya que por mis buenas notas y mis estudios, me vine al extranjero. La verdad… Creo que es un gran paso, estaba aburrida de la rutina diaria. Ahora estoy sola. Pero feliz con la frente en alto.

Voy en 1º D. Cromwell Institute.

Ese día era mi primer día de clases. No conocía a nadie, solo a mi hermano... Pues, es gigante el colegio, claro.

Pues llegue a la sala indicada, me dijeron que la sala era la ''604''. Vaya… No pensaba que sería enorme. Pues al llegar todo se veía normal. Pues en todo caso, es un colegio. ¿De qué me preocupo? Pues no se… Ese mismo día a las 4 de la mañana me lo preguntaba.

Me senté en el último asiento, donde quedaba una gran vista para la ventana. Llego el profesor y todos nos pusimos de pie, rezamos el padre nuestro. El colegio es católico.

Pues nos tocaba Física… Desde ese día fue todo normal… Conocí amigos y amigas, el curso era ''unido'', etc…

Ya pasando un mes. El Director Jordan fue a nuestra sala.

El como siempre, venía con buenas ropas, elegante. Pues nos tenía una sorpresa que nadie lo esperaba.

-¡Alumnos! Hoy tendrán un nuevo integrante en su clase… Pasa por favor. –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Yo pensaba… Genial, más mujeres, pues no creo que sea un hombre, se iría al A o al B, pero estaba equivocada…

De repente, entra un chico de aspecto pálido, cabello negro revoltoso, ojos negros o cafés… no lo podía ver con claridad, ya que estaba lejos, ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en miles de años y encorvado. Se podría decir que era un chico de 15 o 16 años… La verdad… Se me hace…Conocido… Como si ya hubiera estado con el…

Director: Se llama Hideki Ryuga, recíbanlo bien por favor.

Hideki Ryuga… He escuchado ese nombre… Pues el chico nuevo habla.

-Hola a todos. –dijo mientras se llevaba su pulgar a la boca-.

Todos realmente estaban impactados la verdad. Eso a mí me enfureció un poco. Me daban ganas de pararme y decirles… ¡¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso es terrible ser diferente?! Pero… Uff… No podría… Además, no podría exponerme así.

Sin querer fijamos la mirada. Fue raro, pero no incomodo… Era como sentir la presencia de alguien que te comprende…

POV L

Acabo de llegar a mi nuevo Instituto… Bueno, estoy aquí por un caso. Pero no dejaría que se fueran mis estudios por la borda. En realidad. Soy el mejor detective de todos los tiempos… Más conocido como ''L''. Pero nadie sabe mi identidad.

Al llegar Cromwell Institute, tuve una larga charla con el director por llegar un mes atrasado, mi forma física, etc… Cosas que realmente a mí no me interesan. Al menos tengo el uniforme, y eso es ''bajo'' para mí.

El director rápidamente me lleva a un aula… ''604''… Al llegar, me presento hacia todos los estudiantes. En total, eran entre 30 o 35 estudiantes. Me acuerdo de los primeros años en Wammy's House… Que días ¿No?

La verdad, todos estaban mirándome como si fuera un eslabón perdido. Todos menos una persona… Nos miramos mutuamente, no me sentí para nada incomodo… Pensar que estoy aquí por los ''estudios''.

Aunque ella estuviera lejos, pude notar unos ojos penetrantes… Creo que hablare con ella…

Luego el Director me presenta, es simpático, pero antipático. Je…

POV Kate

El Director no paraba de decir las ''queridas normas del colegio'' y ''los pilares...'' Bla bla bla…

-Director: Así que ya saben alumnos… -mira a Hideki y alza su mano- Que le vaya bien. –dijo sonriendo-

Hideki: -aceptando el saludo- Muchas gracias Director.

Sensei: Bueno, pase a la tercera fila por favor.

Hideki acierta con la cabeza.

Pude ver como agarraba su mochila, era de genero tipo jeans… El antes de sentarse, me miro y yo sonrojada, desvié la mirada para que este no lo note.

Todos se rieron cuando Hideki se sentó. Hideki estaba sentado de cuchillas. El profesor claramente vio la acción de este y lo regaña.

Sensei: Señor Ryuga, por favor siéntese como se debe.

Hideki: Lo siento sensei, pero no puedo.

El sensei lo miro confundido. -¿¡Como que no puede?! ¡Explíquese! –dijo sacándose los lentes.

Kate: -susurrando- Uff… Primer día y gritos… Valor Hideki.

Hideki: -suspira- *Si el supiera con quien lidia…* Si me siento normalmente como todos, mi inteligencia bajaría un 40%. Se podría decir que soy más inteligente que usted y que todos. Ya que utilizo más del 3% del cerebro que la gente normal.

Todos quedamos ilusionados con la respuesta de Hideki. Yo estaba aguantando las risas por ver las caras de todos.

El Sensei se acerca a la mesa de Hideki y golpea su mesa. –Bueno Señor Ryuga, si es tan listo como usted dice. Respóndame algunas preguntas… Si aprueba, le dejare que se quede acá. De lo contrario, se ira de mi clase.

Todos: ¡Ohhh…!

Hideki miro para los lados y yo fijaba mi mirada fríamente a él.

Hideki acepta. –Espero que sean buenas-. –Dijo fríamente-.

Sensei: ¿Qué elementos conforman al ser humano?

Hideki respondió rápidamente. - De cada 200 átomos de nuestro organismo, 126 son de hidrogeno, 51 de oxígeno y solo 19 de carbono. De los 4 restantes, 3 son de nitrógeno, y el otro átomo se divide ente todos los demás elementos.

Todos se quedaron contemplando la rapidez de Hideki. El profesor al contrario, se puso nervioso.

Sensei: ¿¡Cuantos tipos de Hepatitis existen?! –dijo subiendo la tensión-.

Hideki: En total se conocen siete virus de hepatitis, clasificados cada uno con una letra: A, B, C, D, E, F y G. Las tres primeras son las más habituales. Las hepatitis A, E y F se transmiten a través de agua y comida contaminadas. Las B, C, D y G, a través de la sangre y otros fluidos corporales, por ejemplo contacto sexual.

Con cada respuesta, todos quedaron asombrados.

Sensei: Bueno hay una última pregunta…

Hideki lo miró desafinadamente…

Sensei: ¡Cuan-… -la campana lo interrumpió-

Todos se paran observando al par.

Sensei: Emm… Ya váyanse… -se va a su escritorio- Y tu… -mira a Hideki-

Hideki: ¿Mmm…? –dijo levantando su mentón-

Sensei: Te salvaste esta vez… -Dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-

Rápidamente, todos salen del aula.

-¡Hey Kate! –Susurra- ¿Qué piensas sobre el chico nuevo…? –dijo acercándose a mí-.

Kate: Emm… Sara. Sé más discreta. –dije mientras daba una ligera sonrisa-.

Sara es mi mejor amiga desde que llegue, fue la primera en abrirme sus brazos.

Sara: Ta bien… -dijo sonriendo-. Tengo hambre. ¿Sabes? –Inclina su cabeza hacia la izquierda- Con las demás iremos a comer a la cancha de futbol... –le interrumpo-

Suspiro ligeramente y sin querer fijo mi mirada en Hideki que se va con su almuerzo… Tengo que seguirlo, por suerte Sara no se fijó. –Yo… -doy una pequeña sonrisa- Tengo que estudiar Historia… Otro día ¿Dale?

Sara: -hace pucheros- Está bien… Pero me debes una… -dijo mientras se iba-

Acierto con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Agarro mi almuerzo y salgo de la sala para seguir rápidamente a Hideki que ya había salido. Al salir de la sala, los pasillos del 2º piso estaban repletos y con suerte se podían ver las caras. Mire a mi izquierda, pude notar el pelo de Hideki… La verdad me gustaba… ¡Su forma de ser!... Lo seguí rápidamente ya que el apresuraba el paso. El paso por todas las personas mientras lo perdía de vista. Casi choco con una profesora de Matemáticas. Paso de nuevo por las escaleras que daba entrada a las canchas. Mire para todos lados, pero no lo encontré… Me enderezo y me digo a mi misma… -Idiota… ¿Qué le querías decir? Je…- De repente siento algo rugir en mi estómago. Tenía hambre. Mire hacia mi derecha y estaba la reja abierta que daba a una pequeña pérgola en el final. Mire para asegurarme de que no hubiera algún inspector para comer hay. Camine para allá rápidamente. Y me senté justo atrás de la pérgola… Me acosté para mirar el cielo… Doy una sonrisa. –Que belleza… Me tranquiliza… Hmm… -me acomodo- ¿Quién será ese Hideki Ryuga...? –dije con curiosidad-.

-¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas…? –dijo una voz fina-.

Salto del susto me quedo con mi cara en el pasto.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? –dijo una voz masculina-.

Kate: H-Hi… Gra… -me paro y veo frente a frente al tal Hideki Ryuga…. Me sonrojo como un tomate-.

Hideki: Denada… -dijo mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca-. *Esta… ¿Sonrojada…? ¿Sera porque quiere dulce?...*

Kate: H-Hideki Ryuga… ¿No? –dije tratando de meter conversación…- *Idiota… ¡No hagas eso!*

Hideki: Si… Un gusto… -dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tú eres…?

Kate: Kate Owen… El gusto es mío. –dije dándole una sonrisa-.

Hideki: Mmm… ¿Quieres dulce..? –dijo mientras me extendía su dulce-.

Kate: ¡Uh! No gracias… Me encantan… Pero prefiero comer primero. –dije mientras me sentaba y sacaba mi almuerzo-.

Hideki: Que… ¿No te gustan…? –dijo acomodándose alado mío-.

No pude soportar no verlo a los ojos… Eran profundos…. Misteriosos… Me gustaban esos ojos…

Kate: ¿Enserio? ¡Me encantan! –dije con emoción-

Pude notar que su cara se marcaba una sonrisa.

Hideki: Pues… Toma… -dijo mientras me daba un chocolate trencito-.

Kate: ¡Uh! ¡Gracias! –dije mientras lo recibía y lo dejaba de lado-.

Hideki me miro raro al ver que lo dejaba de lado.

Kate: Lo mejor para el final Je… -dije mientras sonreía-.

Hideki: ¿Qué trajiste…? –dijo tratando de darle una ojeada a mi lonchera-.

Kate: Mmm… Ensalada Cesar… -dije mientras mi cara se ponía con disgusto-.

Hideki dio una pequeña risa mientras comía de mi ensalada.

Kate: ¿No te gusta? Jaja… -dije mientras comía-.

Hideki: Para nada, yo solo como cosas dulces… -dijo mientras comida dulces-.

Kate: ¿Por qué? –dije curiosa-.

Hideki: Las personas comen como son… –dijo mirándome a los ojos- *Sus ojos… Celeste opaco… ¿no?... Son hermosos… ¿¡Pe-pero que dices Ryuzaki?! ¡No puedes enamorarte, eres un detective si le dices tu identidad, de seguro que te delata! así son todos…

Al escuchar eso, sonreí ya que el tenía razón. De inmediato cerré mi pote de plástico (donde llevaba la comida) y agarro el chocolate y me lo como.

Kate: Tienes razón Hideki. –dije mientras sonreía- *Me siento cómoda… Alado de el…*

Luego… Estuvimos hablando todo el receso. Al parecer teníamos muchos gustos en común. Ya que no podíamos sentarnos juntos. Le pregunte algo que me comida los nervios.

Kate: Emm… Hideki… -dije nerviosa-

Hideki: Dime Kate –dijo mientras me sonreía-

Kate: Dime Katy no más… Je… *Tonta dilo!* -dije con un leve sonrojo-

Hideki: Esta bien Katy… -me dijo un tono tierno-.

Kate: Emm Hideki. –le dije repentinamente-.

Hideki: Dime. –dijo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos-. Emm… ¿Qué piensas sobre los detectives…?

Hideki quedo en silencio por un minuto. Luego da una respuesta con otra pregunta.

Hideki: ¿Qué piensas sobre la justicia? –me dijo con un tono serio-.

Yo quedé pensando por un rato, luego le dije. –La justicia tiene distintas perspectivas, cada persona la tiene. Todo tiene un sentido y un lugar. Nada es al azar. Todo tiene sentido en esta vida… La justicia hace que los mundos del bien y el mal estén emparejados. La justicia tiene como objetivo poder hacer el orden y los derechos de uno. La justicia… -lo miro a los ojos- La justicia prevalecerá ante todo.

De repente tocan la campana.

Hideki bruscamente me abraza. Yo no lo entiendo…

Hideki: -aun abrasándome- Bien dicho…

Yo correspondo. Pero tuvimos que entrar.

_**En la salida…**_

Salgo rápidamente para poder salir. Me llega un mensaje de mi madre diciendo… ''_Gordita a qué hora sales?'' _Eran más o menos como las 4, le respondí… _''A las 5:30, me demorare un poco que quiero pasara ver algo en los carros para comprar cosas para una convención que iré con la Fabi y unos amigos… Te amo''_.

Tengo tiempo de sobra para relajarme, además, no le estaba mintiendo con lo de ir a una convención. Fabi es mi mejor amiga desde que llegue a el edificio donde vivo. Yo soy otaku y gamer pero ella no, pero le encantan ir a las convenciones y eso me alegra.

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que alguien me agarra del brazo impidiendo que siga mi camino…

-Kate… ¿Quieres salir un rato…?

En ese momento me sonroje y puse nerviosa con quien podría ser…

**Hola! Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo n.n Si quieren que siga, solo déjenme reviews demostrando que les gusto ^^**

**Hoy no tendremos amigos aquí ¡Peo descuiden! Tendremos devuelta. Me refiero a alguien que me ayude a comentar lo último o como se llame… ¡LO QUE ESTOY ACIENDO AHORA XD!**

**Que les vaya bien .w. Saludos a todos y gracias!**


End file.
